


Becoming Part Of The Family

by phantomthief_fee



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Kravitz adjusting to his boyfriend's weird family, Lup and Taako are weird siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Kravitz learns how to deal with the strange new family he's been inducted into.





	Becoming Part Of The Family

Based on [these](https://mcgonagollygee.tumblr.com/post/165706901482/ever-think-about-how-the-100-years-on-the) [comics](http://goosterbold.tumblr.com/post/165774159510/so-ive-been-thinking-about-kravitz-with-raven). 

* * *

 

Kravitz didn’t have friends. Not very many, at least. His job was a solitary one. Or, it had been. Now he was part of a family.  _ Taako’s _ family. At first, the prospect of this had been exhilarating. A family to call his own. They’d been surprisingly eager to welcome him as well. However, as time went on, he found himself wanting to be less of a part of their family. Not because he didn’t like them, that wasn’t it. They were just...very comfortable with one another. Comfortable on a level which Kravitz had never quite experienced. The amount of nudity he’d seen from Taako’s family was frankly astounding. These people had no boundaries. Absolutely none. He’d thought it was just Taako, but no, it was all of them. They shared everything and didn’t care about privacy at all. He couldn’t count how many times he’d been bathing or in the middle of private time, and Taako’s family had just barged in as if it was no big deal. Once, he’d walked in on Merle doing yoga, naked, and it was a sight he was never going to forget for as long as he lived. It was like seeing your parents having sex. And the worst part of it? He was actually getting used to everything. He barely batted an eye when he came upon Lup and Barry doing naked science, and his ravens had pretty much accepted the IPRE crew. 

“Has your family always been like this?” Kravitz asked after Magnus had offered another naked sparring session. 

“Like what, baby?” Taako looked up from doing his nails. 

“Well, you’re all very...open?” Kravitz tried to find the words to describe the IPRE crew. “There’s a distinct lack of boundaries in your group.”

“Eh, you spend 100 years with people, boundaries kinda stop being a thing.” Taako shrugged and blew on his nails. “Do you think this is a good color? Lulu said blue brings out my eyes, but I dunno.”

“Cool colors work well on you.” Kravitz said without thinking. “But that’s not the point. I have seen more of your family naked than I ever wanted to, and I think I would like for it to stop.”

“Gotta get used to it, babe.” Taako said, humming. “That’s just how it is here.”

“Also, Lup’s been training my ravens to say weird things.” 

“Mm.” Taako took Kravitz’s hand. “You want black?”

“Yes, black would be nice.” Kravitz let Taako begin painting his nails. “I have a reputation to uphold! And my ravens keep screaming things like dab! How am I supposed to be scary when my ravens say things like that?” Taako snorted, almost smearing the black polish. 

“That’s classic.” He snickered. 

“And I know, for a fact, that you have also been training my ravens to say things.” Kravitz looked down at Taako with a wry smile. “Because one of them keeps screaming ‘hot boy’ at me.”

“I will apologize for nothing.” Taako said, sticking his nose in the air. “The ravens must be taught to appreciate you, as I do.”

“Is why you taught my favorite to say ‘nice ass’ every time I pass him?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow. “Because no one takes me seriously when I bring Edgar along.”

“He’s not wrong.” Taako grinned. “You do have a nice ass. The nicest in all the world.” 

Kravitz flushed, avoiding looking at Taako. “Yes, thank you, but I don’t need my bounties knowing that.”

“If you ask me, the more people who know it, the better.” Taako said. “Now hold your hand still, I have to do the other one.” Kravitz nodded and gave Taako his other hand. 

“How is it working with Lup and Barold, anyway?” Taako asked. 

“....Interesting.” Kravitz chose his words very carefully. Taako started laughing hysterically, so hard he had to stop painting Kravitz’s nails for a minute. 

“Lemme guess, Lu’s not taking it seriously.” 

“Well, she certainly has her own way of doing things.” Kravitz forced a smile. “I have never been on fire more than I have working with your sister.”

“Yeah.” Taako said, smirking a little. “Fire’s kinda her thing. Just like Barry does necromancy.” He paused for a moment. “Barry hasn’t been doing necromancy, has he?”

“That’s the other reason it’s been interesting.” Kravitz sighed and leaned back on the couch, waving his hand to dry the polish. 

“Shit. Sorry, my man.” Taako reached up to pat his shoulder before finishing painting Kravitz’s nails. “Barry’s a decent guy, though, so I’m sure he’s not doing it on purpose.”

“I understand that it’s likely habit for him, but being a reaper is about stopping necromancy and keeping the balance between life and death.” Kravitz said. “If we don’t do our job, then the whole balance of the world is thrown off. What we do is beyond important.”

“You’re so hot when you get into work mode.” Taako sighed, climbing up to cuddle against Kravitz. “Do the accent for me. I love it when you do the accent.”

“Anything for you, luv.” Kravitz whispered, leaning down to peck at Taako’s lips. 

“Oh my gods, are you guys gonna do it?” There was the sound of fabric tearing, and Lup poked her head into the room. 

“We were having a moment!” Taako pouted, throwing a pillow at his sister. She easily dodged, floating into the room. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop her.” Barry floated in after her. 

“You said you were painting nails and I wanted in.” Lup settled next to Taako and stuck her hands out. “I want red. Flame patterns if you can do ‘em.”

“Paint your own nails.” Taako gently shoved her. “You ruined my moment!”

“Aw, c’mon baby bro.” Lup leaned in, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “No one does nails better than you!”

“Well, you should’ve thought of that before you ruined my sexy moment!”

“Your nails look nice.” Barry said, sitting beside Kravitz. 

“Thank you. How was your mission?”

“Lup blew up another building.”

“Ah.”

“Don’t worry though, I fixed it.”

“That’s good.” Kravitz nodded, examining his nails. “You haven’t been teaching my ravens to say anything specific, have you?” Barry flushed and looked away. 

“.....No.”

Kravitz sighed and shook his head. Of course. Eventually, he’d have to retrain the ravens. Eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing Kravitz and Taako. They just make me happy. And writing Lup and Taako is fun. They're such weird siblings. Barry's a sweetheart too. I just love these characters.


End file.
